<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grid Dad by bbcf1sundays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336379">Grid Dad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcf1sundays/pseuds/bbcf1sundays'>bbcf1sundays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Other, Wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcf1sundays/pseuds/bbcf1sundays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian as the Grid Dad and the Grid Kid that takes a special place in his heart - Jamie Chadwick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanna Prater/Sebastian Vettel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grid Dad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian wasn’t called the “Grid Dad” for no reason. And it wasn’t just because he was the solehead of GPDA since Romain had left. He cared for everyone on the grid, and made sure they were all well looked after. It didn’t matter if you were a year younger or 10, Seb would be there.</p><p>He was there for Lando when his rental car wouldn’t get out of the muddy car park in Brazil, for Lance when he was eating dinner alone after a DNF, even for Daniel who was nervous on how to propose to his girlfriend. The drivers all went to him for advice and Seb joked about his many adopted children. They had also gotten to know his actual children well, and Hanna, as she offered the same warm hugs as Seb.</p><p>There was one “Grid Kid” Seb made sure to take especially good care of, and it wasn’t Mick.</p><p> </p><p>When Jamie Chadwick took part in her first FP, Hanna had rang Seb and insisted he walked from the garage into the motorhome. He reached his room to see his daughters transfixed on the screen. His oldest turned to look at him, “There’s a girl racing!”</p><p>Seb had approached Otmar about it. Jamie had a good history with Aston Martin and she was doing well in Formula Three. And Aston Martin F1 still didn’t have any junior drivers. The contract was signed that same weekend.</p><p>Seb took Jamie under his wing and tried to teach her as much as he could. One of the first things he did was to introduce her to Emilie and Mathilda, whose eyes widened like they never had. Hanna kept her company during the races in the motorhome and Jamie had formed a strong bond with her too.</p><p>Jamie had a bright, positive attitude, and a smile always on her face. Seb was the first to notice when Pierre spoke to her and he gladly interrupted them. It was only when they reached the garage Seb realised it wasn’t his place to intervene.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” he mumbled, looking at the track pictures he was showing her.</p><p>Jamie looked at him confused. “What for?”</p><p>Seb awkwardly made eye contact. “If you want to speak to Pierre, I shouldn’t stop.”</p><p>Jamie burst into a fit of giggles. “Oh Seb, I wasn’t talking to him in that way!”</p><p>“I know but still-”</p><p>“You’re such a dad,” smiled Jamie. Seb smiled back. “My dad’s as protective don’t worry. Took my boyfriend some time to get the stamp of approval.”</p><p>“Boyfriend?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Jamie paused. “He’s a racing driver.”</p><p>“Not one of these idiots is he? Is it George? Or Max? He’s been-”</p><p>“Seb stop!” Jamie was laughing again. “Oh God no! GT cars.”</p><p>“Can I meet him?”</p><p>“Yeah sure. He needs approval from my grid dad too.”</p><p>Seb grinned. “I think Emilie adopted you as a big sister before I had any say in anything.”</p><p>“Hanna too! I hate when she’s not at the races, it’s like the big sister I never had.” Seb gave her a one armed squeeze of love. “What were you saying about Max before?”</p><p> </p><p>As the F3 season went on, Seb made sure he stood under as many podiums as he could, cheering for Jamie. He met her parents and brother at the next few races, and even Struan. He begrudgingly approved, knowing in the back of his mind Jamie could do better. “But as long as she’s happy,” Hanna reminded him.</p><p>When she had a trip to the medical centre, Seb stayed by her side until he was called for his race. Hanna took over from him, and stayed with Jamie until she got the all clear.</p><p>Hanna also helped Jamie into her dress when they were at the FIA gala at the end of the year. Seb kept insisting Jamie wear her jacket but Hanna shushed him. “You’re being such an embarrassing dad right now. She looks amazing!” Jamie laughed with Hanna,grateful she had shared a car with them.</p><p>Seb was at his in-laws in England over the winter break when he saw Jamie’s name flash up on Hanna’s phone. After a quick chat, the couple drove down to London with pints of ice cream and bottles of wine to console the broken hearted girl. Hanna stayed the night in Jamie’s flat and Seb took her for a bike ride in the morning.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jamie was the second person Seb told about his retirement. She did cry at hearing so, but Seb stood firm.</p><p>“You will take my seat,” he said, trying to hold back his tears. “You made my daughter’s pick up karting, can you imagine the impact you’ll have around the world?”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“And you’re leading the F2 championship, you’re more than fast enough. No ifs, no buts, dad’s orders.”</p><p>Jamie leaned into Seb for a warm hug and cried softly. “Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. And don’t worry, I’ll still drop in to check on my favourite grid kid.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>